Caça aos Segredos da Décima Geração
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Hibari Kyoya mais Bazooka com defeito igual a Hibari de seis anos ao cuidado da Décima Geração, durante 1 mês, enquanto tenta averiguar os seus "maiores segredos".
1. De regresso à Infância

**Caça aos Segredos** **da Décima Geração**

Sinopse:

Hibari Kyoya + Bazooka com defeito = Hibari de seis anos ao cuidado da Décima Geração, durante 1 mês, enquanto tenta averiguar os seus "maiores segredos".

Disclaimer:

As personagens de Katekayo Hitman Reborn, não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Akira Amano, pois caso assim fosse Hibari Kyoya seria o protagonista desta série (não se nota nada o meu favoritismo).

Nota:

Quero agradecer à minha amiga Clara, por aceitar betar esta história.

Publicado no Nyah! Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 -** **De regresso à Infância**

Lambo corria entre lágrimas, segurando a sua tão conhecida jyuunen bazooka, sendo seguido de perto por um grupo de adolescentes já quase sem fôlego. Tsuna parou um instante, para descansar um pouco e retomar o fôlego, encostando-se ao muro mais próximo. Gokudera deu pela falta do décimo e trotou de regresso.

― Décimo, está bem?

― Só… preciso… de des… descansar um… pouco ― respondeu Tsuna tentando respirar com muito custo.

Tsuna separou-se da parede e voltou à perseguição. Lambo ao ver que os seus perseguidores se aproximavam, saltou para cima do muro para tentar despistá-los e guardou a bazooka.

Yamamoto e Gokudera chegaram a uma bifurcação e optaram por dividir-se para tentar encontrar a vaca que havia conseguido perdê-los de vista com sucesso. Já estes estavam bem longe, quando Tsuna alcançou a bifurcação. O décimo olhou para a esquerda e depois para a direita.

― E agora por onde vou? Grande super-intuição que não serve para nada.

Lambo que entre tanta correria acabara por esquecer a razão da mesma, tinha deixado de chorar e agora dava uns risinhos nada discretos ao ver o dilema de Tsuna, enquanto se mantinha bem escondido atrás de uns arbustos que superavam a altura do muro.

Tsuna ao escutar uns sons estranhos que pareciam rios, começou a procurar a origem dos mesmos e a tentar averiguar o que eram. Levantou a cabeça em direção ao muro e viu um pequeno rabiosque a tremer devido ao esforço do seu dono por conter as gargalhadas.

Lambo confiante nas suas habilidades de camuflagem, não se apercebeu que a pequena cauda de vaca da sua roupa estava prestes a ser capturada. Tsuna que se havia colocado nas pontinhas dos pés, esticava o braço cuidadosamente em direção à pequena cauda de bovino.

"Mais um pouco... está quase…. só mais... uns... centímetros", pensava Tsuna e com precisão quase cirúrgica agarrou… um galho do arbusto que se encontrava ao lado do seu objetivo. Lambo virou-se e deu de caras com Tsuna. Lambo começou a fazer uma dança da vitória enquanto se burlava de Tsuna.

Yamamoto e Gokudera atraídos pelo ruído, regressaram a correr a tempo de assistir à queda que a criança estava prestes a sofrer por estar a caminhar distraída sobre o muro. Tsuna que estava mais perto conseguiu apanhar a vaca em plena queda, melhor dizendo, a sua cabeça amorteceu a queda e Lambo saiu a correr uma vez mais entre sonoras gargalhadas.

Yamamoto rapidamente socorreu Tsuna, ajudando-o a levantar-se. Gokudera furioso pela falta de respeito da vaca para com o décimo, tirou forças do mais além e correu à velocidade da luz, para terminar a bloquear o caminho de Lambo.

Lambo virou-se e viu que Yamamoto e Tsuna o tinham alcançado. Encurralado e assustado, Lambo começou a chorar e voltou a tirar a bazooka. Alarmados, os três tomaram posição. Gokudera à esquerda de Lambo, Tsuna à direita e Yamamoto à sua frente, e jogaram-se ao mesmo tempo para impedir que a criança utilizasse a bazooka. Com o choque dos três corpos, a bazooka voou das mãos da vaca e caiu do outro lado da esquina. Ouviu-se o típico som do disparo da bazooka seguido de uma fumaça rosa.

Os adolescentes preocupados com as consequências daquele disparo apressaram-se a virar a esquina.

A fumaça dispersou-se, deixando ver um pequeno de seis anos, que Tsuna reconheceu como o Presidente do Comité Disciplinar, pelo que entrou em pânico.

― Hi! Estamos completamente mortos.

― Décimo, porque é que diz isso? ― questionou Gokudera.

― Hi! É, é Hibari-san. Hi! Quando Hibari-san de dezasseis anos regressar dentro de cinco minutos, seremos todos carne de canhão.

― Não se preocupe Décimo, como seu braço direito, vou protegê-lo ― disse Gokudera colocando-se frente a Tsuna em posição de defesa.

― Ma, ma, não é necessário entrar em parafuso ― disse Yamamoto descontraído e com ar despreocupado.

Lambo ainda a chorar e com um grande galo na cabeça, produto de três gorilas lhe terem caído em cima sem razão nenhuma, segundo ele.

Lambo sentou-se ao lado de Gokudera, chamando-lhe estúpido Bakadera e batendo com os seus pequenos punhos numa das suas pernas. A criança começou a exigir que lhe devolvesse a sua bazooka e que como compensação lhe desse doces, muitos doces. Tempo depois começou a dizer que o perdoaria se este se tornasse seu subordinado e muitas outras coisas sem sentido, não notando a atmosfera pesada que se podia respirar à sua volta.

Tsuna a tremer, só de imaginar a vingança de Hibari, levantou o braço para ver as horas.

― Cinco minutos ― murmurou. ― Só nos restam mais cinco minutos de vida. Hi!

Hibird pousou em cima da cabeça do pequeno Hibari e começou a cantar o hino de Namimori.

Passaram cinco minutos, Tsuna continuava a olhar para o relógio e parecia diminuir de tamanho à medida que o tempo passava. Dez minutos, Hibird continuava a entoar o hino, enquanto voava em torno da criança. Quinze minutos haviam passado e nada, o Hibari de dezasseis anos não regressava e o Hibari de seis anos começava a parecer confuso e aborrecido.

Hibari seguia o pássaro com os olhos, enquanto tentava encontrar alguma lógica ao que lhe sucedera.

"Vejamos, estava em casa com a mamã e ela ia fazer _omerice_ para o almoço", pensou o menino, "e de repente houve uma fumaça cor-de-rosa e a mamã tinha desaparecido e eu estava numa rua com um grupo de herbívoros desconhecidos".

Tsuna constatando que Hibari-san não iria retornar, decidiu aproximar-se à criança. Agachou-se para o examinar melhor. Não havia dúvida alguma, era Hibari Kyoya tal como o recordava da sua infância. Definitivamente estavam em grandes problemas e o pior era que não tinha a mínima ideia de como resolvê-lo.


	2. Flashback

Nota:

Como o nome bem indica, este capitulo fala sobre as circunstâncias que levaram à situação descrita no capitulo anterior.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 -** **Flashback**

No quarto de Tsuna estava a decorrer uma reunião estratégica. O motivo era simples e resumia-se a uma palavra, bem, a um nome, Giannini. Sim, era isso mesmo. Giannini havia chegado de surpresa e sem aviso, para de seguida sequestrar as armas da Décima Geração, afirmando que iria melhorá-las ao ponto de não saberem como haviam sobrevivido até à altura sem a sua assistência.

― Tem de haver algo que possamos fazer! ― exclamou Gokudera, batendo com a mão na mesa.

― Se Giannini continuar com os seus "upgrades", sabe-se lá que desastres de proporções catastróficas poderá causar ― disse Tsuna preocupado.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e a vaca entrou muito descontraída a comer um gelado.

― Lambo-san mal pode esperar pela nova e melhorada jyuunen bazooka.

Ante tais palavras, a preocupação virou pânico. Necessitavam recuperar as suas armas e já, agora mesmo, nesse exato momento, pelo que sem mais delonga traçaram um plano para a incursão que deveriam realizar, ao laboratório que Giannini havia improvisado na sala de estar da residência Sawada.

Yamamoto foi o encarregado de distrair Giannini com as suas estupidezes de freak do baseball, palavras de Gokudera.

Tsuna e Gokudera iriam entrar pela porta que dava para a cozinha e levariam as armas para o jardim, onde fariam um teste para confirmar se estavam intocadas.

As X-gloves de Tsuna e as armas box do grupo pareciam não ter sido manipuladas. Tudo parecia bem até que se escutou uma explosão vinda da direção de Gokudera, cujos explosivos tinham literalmente explodido na sua cara. O auto-proclamado Braço Direito do Décimo começou a tossir, e entre o fumo e o abanar de mãos para que este se dispersasse mais rapidamente, pôde ver-se a sua cara chamuscada e o seu cabelo esturricado. Quando o grupo conseguiu finalmente colocar os seus olhos sobre a cómica figura de Gokudera, não conseguiu conter as sonoras gargalhadas que a sua aparência lhes causara.

Gokudera estava literalmente chamuscado, quase parecia ter virado um churrasco um bocadinho bem passado demais. O seu cabelo fumegava, a sua pele estava coberta de fuligem e as suas roupas esburacadas devido às queimaduras. Enquanto este se arranjava e os seus amigos tentavam em vão parar de rir, Lambo dirigiu-se à varanda onde se encontrava pousada a sua jyuunen bazooka.

Lambo tropeçou e caiu fazendo com que os adolescentes se apercebessem da sua presença. A criança correu a pegar a sua arma, para de seguida guardá-la dentro do seu cabelo (não tenho ideia que tipo de dimensão existe lá dentro, que mais recorda o bolso do Doraemon). Gokudera sendo a pessoa mais próxima, avançou até Lambo agarrou-o pela cabeça e enfiou uma das mãos no seu cabelo para poder recuperar a bazooka, que ainda não havia sido testada.

Um chupa-chups de morango e outro de coca-cola, três caramelos, um carrinho telecomandado. Gokudera olhou para o brinquedo que logo atirou ao chão partindo-o no processo e Lambo começou a chorar e a lançar murros ao ar. De seguida, Gokudera retirou uma caixa de chocolates, que segundo Tsuna se recordava, desaparecera do seu quarto dois dias antes. Tsuna pegou na caixa para examiná-la melhor, concluindo que era de fato a caixa que Haru lhe dera de presente no dia de São Valentim. Já cansado, mas repleto de determinação, Gokudera retirou duas granadas que com muita sorte conseguiu lançar antes de que explodissem na sua cara. Suspirando de alívio ao não ter sido atingido pela explosão, tirou um peluche muito maltratado em forma de Reborn, uma pistola semiautomática, um livro de contos de fadas, um caderno de estratégias para vencer Reborn e afins.

Gokudera retirava sistematicamente do cabelo de Lambo, todo o tipo de coisas menos o que realmente desejava.

A criança contorcia-se num pranto dolorosamente sonoro, tentado soltar-se ou no mínimo dar um bom golpe no Bakadera, como lhe chamava entre gritos e insultos. Com muito esforço e com uma flexibilidade digna de um contorcionista do circo mais conceituado e reconhecido, Lambo conseguiu acertar na mão que o segurava com um belíssimo pontapé. Gokudera pego pela surpresa, soltou a vaca que começou a correr em direção à rua para de imediato iniciar a sua fuga.

O grupo começou a perseguir o bovino. Entre tanta corrida e vários desvios, acabaram de algum modo a duas ruas da sua escola. Lambo corria a toda a velocidade que as suas curtas pernas lhe permitiam, vendo que estavam prestes a alcançá-lo e temendo que o apanhassem optou pela técnica de fuga mais fácil e pegou na jyuunen bazooka aterrorizado e entre lágrimas.

Na esquina contrária, Hibari caminhava tranquilamente na companhia da sua mascote Hibird, quando ouviu o barulho de algo a atravessar o céu ensolarado e a cair mesmo em cima dele. Formou-se a conhecida névoa rosa e quando esta se dissipou, onde antes estivera um adolescente, encontrava-se agora uma pequena criança sozinha e confusa, tendo apenas uma pequena ave amarela como companhia, que voava ao redor da sua pequena cabeça como tentando confortá-lo.


	3. O Desafio dos Segredos

**Capitulo 3 - O Desafio dos Segredos**

 _Tsuna constatando que Hibari-san não iria retornar, decidiu aproximar-se à criança. Agachou-se para o examinar melhor. Não havia dúvida alguma, era Hibari Kyoya tal como o recordava da sua infância. Definitivamente estavam em grandes problemas e o pior era que não tinha a mínima ideia de como resolvê-lo._

… … …

― Olá, Hibari-san! ― Tsuna tinha um sorriso trémulo no seu rosto, enquanto tentava apresentar-se ao menino. ― O meu nome é Sawada Tsunayoshi.

― A minha mamã diz que é feio mentir ― disse a criança para transtorno dos adolescentes. ― Eu conheço um Sawada Tsunayoshi e não és tu. O herbívoro de nome Tsunayoshi é um menino pequeno e um autêntico bebé chorão ― O sorriso por si já trémulo desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma expressão envergonhada. ―, que chora o tempo todo e não consegue fazer nada sozinho.

Chamas de cólera rodearam Gokudera, que fechou os punhos com raiva e preparou-se para o primeiro golpe que daria, para ensinar o fedelho a não insultar o Décimo.

― Godukera-kun, não necessitas de me defender, o que Hibari-san disse é verdade ― Envergonhado e ligeiramente corado, Tsuna levantou-se e baixou o punho do rapaz de cabelos prateados. ―, quando era uma criança chorava muito. Já fosse porque caía ao chão ou porque os outros meninos se riam de mim. Haviam também alguns pequenos rufias que praticavam bulling e eu costumava ser a sua vítima favorita, mas Hibari-san sempre que os via ralhava-lhes, pelo que como podes ver, ele tem toda a razão e não o deves atacar apenas por falar a verdade.

― Eu bem sabia que eras um Dame-Tsuna, praticamente desde que nasceste, Tsuna. ― O grupo virou-se ao escutar a inconfundível voz de Reborn.

Reborn saltou de cima do muro e aterrou entre Hibari e os adolescentes. O Tutor da Máfia deu meia volta e encarou a versão mais jovem do guardião mais forte da Décima Geração de Vongola.

Hibari tirou umas mini-tonfas de dentro da pequena mochila que levara nas suas costas o tempo todo e assumiu uma postura de combate, para estupefação dos maiores e diversão de Reborn.

― Luta comigo, Bebé Carnívoro! ― exclamou Hibari ao que a Décima Geração pensou que aquele era sem dúvida alguma o Hibari Kyoya que eles conheciam.

― Ei, ei, o único que vai lutar com Reborn é Lambo-san, novato. ― A vaca tentou atacar Hibari, mas recebeu um golpe na cabeça, com as mãos no galo recém adquirido, Lambo começou a procurar pela bazooka.

Lambo pegou na bazooka e preparou-se para usá-la nele mesmo, como fazia todas as vezes que chorava, mas Reborn foi mais rápido e roubou a arma, dando-lhe um tareia que o deixou a soluçar entre gritos de insultos nada bonitos dirigidos ao tutor.

― Luta comigo, bebé ― voltou a dizer Hibari.

"Isto pode ser interessante", pensou Reborn, "e poderia colocar os fedelhos em sérios e divertidíssimos problemas."

― Lutarei contigo sob uma condição ― Hibari baixou as mini-tonfas e escutou atentamente. ―, vou fazer-te um desafio e terás exatamente um mês para o cumprires, caso contrário não haverá luta. ― Hibari apertou o punho das mini-tonfas e assentiu, enquanto Tsuna sentiu um arrepio, a sua Hyper Intuition estava-lhe a dizer que aquilo significava problemas para ele. ― O desafio é simples, tens um mês para descobrir o maior segredo de cada um dos membros da Décima Geração Vongola― – Ao ver a expressão de cachorrinho perdido, começou a enumerá-los. ― Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto ― Apontando-os consecutivamente. ―, Ryohei, Chrome e Mukuro. Mais adiante vais poder conhecê-los.

― Hya! Baka-Reborn, esqueceste-te do grande Lambo-san ― gritou a criança, enquanto Reborn desviava os seus golpes.

― Sim, e a vaca. ― Hibari olhou o bovino com olhos travessos.

― Hmm, assim que vaca. É adequado a um herbívoro como tu ― disse Hibari rodeando-o. ― A propósito quem é este pequeno? ― Apontou para o passarito. ― Não deixou de me seguir desde que cheguei aqui.

― É...é Hibird, a mascote do teu outro "eu", o teu "eu" grande ― disse Tsuna.

― Grande? Como que o meu "eu" grande? Só há um "eu" e estou aqui!

Tsuna com a ajuda dos seus dois guardiões adolescentes, explicou da melhor forma possível a teoria de como funcionava a bazooka, mas Hibari não parecia acreditar neles por completo e exigia que lhe provassem que o que falavam era verdade fazendo uma demonstração. Reborn fez ato de presença e explicou que esta estava danificada e por isso ele tinha ficado preso naquela época e que tomaria algum tempo em conseguir fazer as reparações e enviá-lo de regresso à sua época.

Dentro de momentos surgiria um novo tema de discussão…

― E o que fazemos com ele? ― perguntou Gokudera, apontando para Hibari.

― Ma, ma, não é necessário stress, mas alguém tem de tomar conta dele.

― Yamamoto-kun tem razão, mas não podemos deixar que alguém o descubra. ― Tsuna olhou para o menino pelo canto do olho. ― Estamos a falar de Hibari-san depois de tudo. Se os seus seguidores no Comité de Disciplina o descobrem… Hi! Nem quero imaginar.

― Que tal em casa do freak do basebol? ― perguntou Gokudera.

― O meu pai iria descobri-lo antes mesmo de conseguir metê-lo dentro do meu quarto.

― Bom, isso é um não. E que tal no teu apartamento Gokudera-kun? Vives sozinho não teríamos de nos preocupar com que alguém o descobrisse.

― Sobre isso, Décimo. Bianchi instalou-se no meu quarto de hóspedes e o mais provável é que o miúdo viesse a sofrer uma intoxicação alimentar.

― Tens toda a razão, Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san ficará em minha casa, só tenho de me assegurar que mamã não o descubra.

A discussão chegou a um fim sem que o trio ou Lambo se dessem conta da ausência do Tutor da Máfia.

Ao chegar a casa, Tsuna lutou por conseguir que Hibari aceitasse esconder-se, mas tal ação foi inútil, pois no minuto em que entraram em casa, a mãe de Tsuna correu até à entrada e perguntou pelo pequeno.

― Onde está? Onde está? ― Dando saltinhos de emoção.

― Onde está quem, mamã?

― O primo de Reborn? Reborn veio há bocadinho dizer que um dos seus primos vinha de visita por um mês. Onde está o pequeno? Mal posso esperar por vê-lo.

A mulher rodeou os rapazes e moveu-os para os lados até dar com a criança, que logo abraçou e levantou ao colo.

― Que coisa mais fofa que és, Kyo-chan! ― Os adolescentes rezaram para que Hibari não fizesse nada à mãe de Tsuna, mas este apenas sorriu e deixou-se abraçar todo o tempo que a mulher quis.

"Esta senhora lembra-me a mamã", pensou Hibari, "e é muito gentil como a minha mamã".


	4. O Segredo de Tsuna

**Capitulo 4 -** **O Segredo de Tsuna**

Na manhã seguinte, Tsuna desceu as escadas, sendo seguido de perto por Hibari. Ao aperceber-se de que este parecia muito atento a tudo o que fazia, Tsuna decidiu testar a sua teoria e observar as ações da criança.

Tsuna ia ao quarto de banho e Hibari seguia-o, Tsuna ia tomar o pequeno-almoço e Hibari continuava sempre atrás dele, quando se estava a preparar para ir para as aulas, Tsuna constatando que o menino parecia decidido a não abandoná-lo, resolveu perguntar-lhe a razão pela qual o estava a seguir.

― Devo descobrir qual é o teu maior segredo. Só assim poderei lutar com Reborn ― respondeu Hibari com uma expressão muito séria.

Enquanto isso, Reborn falava, melhor dizendo ameaçava Giannini.

― A bazooka tem de estar consertada no prazo de um mês.

― Mas isso é praticamente impossível! ― Choramingava Giannini.

― Ou arranjas a gerigonça da vaca, no prazo de um mês, ou passas um mês nos cuidados intensivos por cada dia que utilizares para além do prazo que estabeleci ― disse Reborn com um sorriso arrepiante, que te gelava o sangue à mera visão do mesmo.

― Farei o meu melhor ― Giannini falou atropeladamente, correndo pela sua vida.

Sem imaginar a casa de horrores que fora o seu quarto por breves instantes, Tsuna saiu para ir para a escola, ainda que não obtendo sucesso em conseguir que Hibari o abandonasse. No entanto, a meio do caminho deu pela falta do morenito e regressou atrás, vendo-o apoiado numa parede a poucos passos de onde ele mesmo se encontrava.

Hibari ofegava, tentando arduamente pacificar a sua respiração. Sendo ele uma criança, as suas pernas eram mais curtas e como tal, também os seus passos, pelo que tinha estado a correr quase o caminho todo, tentando em vão alcançar Tsuna e agora estava extremamente cansado.

Tsuna chegou por fim à escola, com a criança ao colo, sendo de seguida abordado pela Décima Geração, bem como por algumas meninas.

Hibari avaliava atentamente tudo o que passava à sua volta, mais propriamente o que passava a Tsuna, na esperança de poder averiguar o segredo deste. Dessa forma, pôde constatar que Tsuna parecia gostar de uma menina de cabelos e olhos de mel chamada Kyoko, mas ainda assim, isso não parecia ser um segredo.

O tempo foi passando e a aula de Educação Física chegou, qual sentença de execução para Tsuna.

Tendo de trocar de roupas, a Décima Geração deixou Hibari sozinho e Tsuna acabou por se esquecer que devia ter cuidado com o menino ou este poderia averiguar algo verdadeiramente vergonhoso para ele.

Ao estarem distraídos, os adolescentes não se aperceberam de uma cabecita a espreitar por uma esquina durante o decorrer da aula, fazendo possível para Hibari presenciar o que ele pensava ser um grande segredo.

Já em casa, Hibari muito orgulho, virou-se para Reborn e afirmou que havia descoberto o segredo de Tsuna. A Décima Geração prestou atenção e Tsuna entrou em pânico.

Reborn disse, então, que esta era uma atividade que visava aproximar os guardiões e fazê-los conhecer-se melhor, pelo que iria chamar os membros em falta e assim poder apresentá-los a Hibari.

Passada meia-hora de tortura para o pobre Tsuna, os Guardiões em falta foram chegando um a um. Primeiro Ryohei, seguido por Chrome e Mukuro, escoltados por Ken e Chikusa. Reborn fez as devidas introduções e finalizou dizendo a Hibari que podia contar o que havia descoberto.

O menino sentou-se com as costas retas e inspirou fundo.

― Tsuna tem um fe… feti… fetite com roupa interior ― afirmou com dificuldade em pronunciar corretamente, mas com um olhar de seriedade.

Mukuro tentou manter-se sério, mas não conseguindo conter mais gargalhadas, segurava fortemente o estômago, perante a dor aguda que o esforço de tanto rir lhe causara.

Yamamoto acompanhava as gargalhadas de Mukuro.

Tsuna colapsou do choque e da gigantesca vergonha que sentia nesse momento.

― Fetiche com roupa interior… não esperava essa. Simplesmente genial. Esse fedelho é demais ― concluiu Mukuro para confusão de Hibari.

Gokudera nem se apercebia do que passava à sua volta, tal era a sua concentração, enquanto tentava averiguar se seria realmente verdade e o Décimo padecia de um fetiche com roupa íntima.

― Kyoya-chan, onde é que ouviste essa palavra? ― questionou Yamamoto após acalmar-se um pouco.

― O meu papá levou-me uma vez com ele para o trabalho e começou a falar com o doutor Sakamoto sobre um dos seus pacientes, que tinha o hábito de estar só de roupa interior, sem mais nada em cima. Até mesmo quando andava pelos corredores do Hospital ou ia à receção. E Sakamoto-sensei disse que seguramente sofria de um fetiche por roupas íntimas. ― Hibari olhava atentamente para os adolescentes, tentando averiguar porque se havia criado uma atmosfera tão pesada na sala da Residência Sawada.

Reborn querendo envergonhar ainda mais o seu pupilo que recém despertava, perguntou a Hibari qual era razão pela qual pensava que Tsuna tinha esse tipo de fetiche.

― Tsuna estava na aula de Educação Física, quando de repente ardeu em chamas e ficou só de boxers… ― Tsuna conteve a respiração e recordou o momento que Reborn lhe dera com uma bala da Chama da Última Vontade. ― E depois começou a correr pela escola só com os boxers postos e a gritar que devia unir-se à equipa de rai… rug, aquele jogo onde usam uma bola e os jogadores se apalpam uns aos outros.

― Apalpam uns aos outros? ― perguntou Chrome traumatizada.

― Quem te disse isso, Kyo-chan? ― perguntou a mãe de Tsuna entrando na sala.

― A minha mamã diz que o ru…

― Rugby?

― Isso, é um jogo onde homens que se acham machos correm como meninas atrás de uma bola e aproveitam cada instante para se apalparem uns aos outros.

― A tua mamã sabe que tu ouviste isso?

Hibari negou com a cabeça e disse que o seu pai o tinha feito prometer que a sua mamã nunca descobriria que ele a tinha escutado dizer esse tipo de coisas.

Reborn, ainda tentando conter o riso, aceitou a descoberta de Hibari, como sendo o maior segredo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	5. O Segredo de Gokudera

**Capitulo 5 -** **O Segredo de Gokuder** **a**

Gokudera como bom Braço Direito que era, foi a casa de Tsuna para poder acompanhá-lo no caminho até à escola. Ia o grupo a caminhar tranquilamente, quando Gokudera para de repente vira-se para Hibari e começa a berrar.

― Mas porque raios não paras de olhar para mim? Vai chatear outro pobre desgraçado.

― A menos que observe a tua rotina atentamente não há forma de que consiga descobrir o teu segredo. Sem segredo, não há luta e eu quero lutar com Reborn.

Gokudera bufou exasperado e apressou o passo, quase correndo no processo, com a intenção de despistar o menino. Hibari cansado parou e apoiou as mãos nos seus pequenos joelhos, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Yamamoto que virava a esquina nesse instante, pegou na criança ao colo sem deixar de sorrir em nenhum momento e uniu-se rapidamente a Tsuna e Haru, que caminhavam a alguns metros de si.

Haru abraçou Hibari, quase arrancado os braços de Yamamoto ao tirar o menino do seu colo e começou a esfregar a sua cara na do menino, qual mamã gata.

― És tão lindo! Como te chamas? Que idade tens? Como é que conheces Tsuna-san? ― começou o interrogatório sem parar nem sequer para respirar ― Ahh… Tsuna-san, não seria muito bonito termos um bebé como este pequenino? Quero um casal, um menino e uma menina. O menino seria Tsuna Junior e a menina seria… hm… Natsumi com um "natsu" como Tsuna-san, mas ao contrário. ― A sua imaginação correu selvagem, enquanto acompanhava Tsuna até à escola, ainda quando ela mesma estudasse no outro lado da cidade.

Já na escola, Hibari localizou de seguida o grupo de fãs de Gokudera e aproximou-se sem que este se desse conta, mas não conseguindo, no entanto, passar despercebido para as loucas que o sufocavam, estrangulavam e esmagavam com os seus seios, sobre o seu inocente rostinho.

Tsuna começou a temer o momento em que Hibari voltasse a ser um adolescente e se recordasse disto e exterminasse aquelas meninas.

Cada vez que Hibari se aproximava a Gokudera, este esfumava-se, resultando num desanimado pequeno menino, que andava cabisbaixo pelos cantos da casa, pois não conseguia averiguar o segredo do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

Três dias passaram num estalar de dedos e o fim de semana bateu à porta.

A Décima Geração, mais propriamente Tsuna, estava preocupada com a falta de animo da criança.

― Gokudera-kun, não sentes pena de Hibari-san?

― Porque deveria, é um fedelho malcriado, que não me deixa em paz. É a primeira vez em uma semana, que não me tenho de preocupar com o miúdo a seguir-me o tempo todo. Finalmente posso fazer a minha vida descansado.

― Não sejas assim. Uma criança não merece tal crueldade.

― E que dizes de Lambo? Ninguém se preocupa com a forma como é tratado.

― Isso não é verdade, sempre me preocupei com ele e com I-pin, até mesmo com Fuuta. Assim que faz-me este favor e deixa que descubra um dos teus segredos, não importa qual ou quão mínimo seja, mas não quero vê-lo assim tão desolado.

― Está bem, Décimo.

Como tal, Hibari foi convidado a passar o fim de semana em casa do bombista mais querido da Décima Geração. Quando regressou a casa de Tsuna, afirmou que havia tido sucesso em descobrir o segredo de Gokudera e que tinha de contá-lo a Reborn.

Tal qual um demónio invocado das profundezas do Inferno, Reborn surgiu entre vapores e gargalhadas maléficas, seguido pelos restantes Guardiões.

― Diz-me qual é esse segredo, que todos tanto desejamos saber. ― Reborn sentou-se confortavelmente no topo da cabeça de Tsuna a fumar um charuto.

― Crianças não devem fumar, Reborn-chan ― disse a matriarca Sawada, tirando-lhe o charuto e saindo para jogá-lo no lixo e estender a roupa lavada.

Após a retirada da mulher, Hibari começou a expor a sua brilhante descoberta.

― Gokudera quer ser médico, mas ainda não tem coragem de contar a ninguém. Quando chegamos a sua casa, conheci a Bianchi, é muito simpática. ― Os jovens tremeram, tentando imaginar de onde tirara Hibari tal ideia. ― Ae até me ofereceu um bolo que ela mesma fez, mas o idiota ali… ― Apontou para a cabeça prateada escondida entre os braços do mesmo. ― comeu-o todo e nem me deixou provar. ― Fez um beicinho adorável, cruzando os braços indignado. ― Bianchi diz que cozinha muito bem, realmente queria prová-lo.

― Hibari-san, estás a desviar-te do tema. Estavas a falar do segredo de Gokudera-kun.

― Hm… Certo, Bianchi como boa amiga, decidiu ajudar-me a descobrir o segredo de Gokudera, pelo que mostrou-me o melhor sítio para me esconder. Assim, que escondi-me no armário do quarto dele e esperei até que acabou de tomar banho. Quando chegou, abriu uma caixa que estava escondida atrás de uns livros numa das estantes do quarto e tirou uns dvd's.

― Que dvd's? ― perguntou Mukuro com uma expressão maléfica, imaginando com o que se sairia o pequeno dessa vez.

― Nos vídeos haviam várias mulheres, que pareciam estar muito doentes, pois queixavam-se muito e diziam que lhes doía com umas vozes muito escandalosas. Em dada altura, os homens prenderam-nas com umas cordas, para que estas não se movessem tanto e acabassem por magoar-se ainda mais. Mas ainda não entendo porque é que as pacientes e os médicos se vestiam daquela forma tão esquisita.

― Ignorando o que estás a dizer, falas de uma forma muito eloquente para a tua idade ― comentou Mukuro com um sorriso de gato que comeu o canário.

― A mamã ensinou-me a ler e a escrever. E o papá lê-me muitos livros sobre assuntos de adultos, já que eu sou um menino grande e inteligente, é o que a mamã diz ― concluiu com o peito inchado de orgulho.

Enquanto comentavam quão certa a sua mãe estava, ninguém reparou no adolescente que tremia de raiva e avançava a grandes passos com as mãos prontas para bater na criança. Tsuna apercebeu-se a tempo e disse-lhe que não podia bater numa criança indefesa, pelo que devia sentar-se e acalmar-se. Gokudera respirou fundo e sentou-se, como bom cachorrinho que obedece ao seu dono.

Reborn concordou com Hibari, aquele era um grande e suculento segredo.

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, Reborn massacrava a paciência de Gokudera com insinuações nada inocentes acompanhadas das palavras que mais o enfureciam "não é assim, Gokudera-sensei?" e piscava o olho em gesto de gozo.


	6. O Segredo de Yamamoto

**Capitulo 6 - O Segredo de Yamamoto**

A segunda-feira chegou e as aulas voltaram a ser parte da rotina diária da Décima Geração de Vongola.

A caminho da escola, Yamamoto apercebeu-se de que o pequeno parecia estar a segui-lo, pelo que parou de andar e agachou-se em frente da criança.

― É a minha vez, Kyoya-chan? Estás a tentar descobrir o meu segredo? ― perguntou com o seu eterno sorriso pacificador, ao que o morenito assentiu. Perante a resposta o sorriso já por si cegador, aumentou quase opacando o brilho do sol que os saudava desde o alto do céu.

Ao chegar à escola, Yamamoto foi para o treino de baseball, sendo seguido por Hibari, obviamente. No final do treino, a equipa deu pela presença do pequeno intruso, que correu até ao guardião.

― Desde quando tens um irmãozinho, Yamamoto? ― perguntou Tsukijima, um dos seus colegas de equipa.

― Ou acaso é um fã? ― O Capitão da Equipa agachou-se e bagunçou o cabelo do pequenito, que fez um beicinho ao estar agora totalmente despenteado. ― Não preferias ser meu fã, em vez de ser fã dessa Cabeça de Vento?

― Vá lá, não sou assim tão despassarado, Fujimoto-Taicho.

― Claro, como é que poderíamos pensar algo assim? ― Riu Tsukijima, sendo seguido pelos restantes membros da equipa. ― Não é como se não tivesses noção alguma de que possuis o teu próprio Clube de Fãs? ― Apontando para as meninas que gritavam e davam pulinhos, entre suspiros, quando Yamamoto se virara para ver onde o seu amigo estava a apontar.

― Do que é que estás a falar? ― perguntou olhando para o seu amigo.

― Está bem! Dizes que estamos todos errados? Façamos um teste.

― Teste? Que tipo de teste? ― perguntou desconfiado, Tsukijima era seu amigo, mas também não era cego (pensava ele), sabia que este podia sair com alguma coisa que o colocaria em grandes apuros.

― Quero que vás até elas ― Apontou para as meninas. ― e peças uma toalha.

― Porque haveriam elas de ter uma toalha?

― Óbvio, porque querem secar-te todinho! ― respondeu o Capitão com expressão maliciosa, esquecendo-se que havia um menor presente.

― Fujimoto-taicho! ― exclamou Yamamoto, tapando os ouvidos de Hibari, que tentava a todo o custo livrar-se das mãos que o impediam de escutar um possível segredo do beisebolista.

― Desculpa, por um momento esqueci-me que trouxeste o teu irmão ou fã ou o que seja?! Ainda não explicaste.

― É… … ― Yamamoto não se recordava qual era desculpa que tinham combinado, quando pensava que não tinha saída, viu um membro do Comité de Disciplina ao longe. ― É o irmão de Hibari.

― Hibari? Como Hibari, o Presidente do Comité Disciplinar? ― perguntaram incrédulos os seus colegas de equipa ― Parece-se com ele, isso não se pode negar, mas mesmo assim. São completamente diferentes. Digo, Hibari é… tu sabes… Bom, mas porque estás a tomar conta do irmão dele? A propósito não o vejo há algum tempo… ― Yamamoto preparava-se para fugir do interrogatório, quando foi impedido. ― Nem sequer penses nisso ― A equipa cercou-o rapidamente. ―, tens um desafio para cumprir.

Yamamoto deixou a criança no chão e inspirou profundamente, para se dirigir ao grupo de meninas.

― Olá! ― disse com expressão nervosa ― Alguma de vocês teria acaso uma toalha que me pudesse emprestar? Esqueci-me da minha. ― O seu sorriso brilhou mais que nunca e uma a uma, as meninas foram desmaiando. Tirando um grupinho mais afastado que lutava por uma toalha.

As meninas puxavam a toalha, ora para um lado ora para o outro. Em dado momento uma delas gritou algo que se assemelhou a "É minha" e puxou abruptamente, causando a queda das outras duas, que mesmo no chão não pararam e começaram a puxar os cabelos uma à outra.

Yamamoto recebeu a toalha constrangido e tentou apaziguar a situação, mas a sua mera presença só piorava o conflito, pelo que suspirou e regressou ao campo.

― E agora, vais admitir? ― O Guardião suspirou uma vez mais e encolheu os ombros.

O dia prosseguiu e Hibari mantinha a sua vigia constante sobre o adolescente. Acompanhou-o durante as aulas e provou sushi pela primeira vez.

As meninas não deixavam de comentar quão fofo o menino era e quão lindo ficava quando estava feliz ao comer algo que gostava. Como tal, as meninas reuniram-se à sua volta para dar-lhe elas mesmas parte dos seus almoços. A criança aceitava alegremente os alimentos que eram do seu agrado e fazia caretas hilariantes ao ver algo que não gostava.

Yamamoto concordava com as meninas, Kyoya era extremamente fofo. Seguia-o aonde quer que ele fosse. "Como um pintainho que seguia a sua mãe a todos os lados. Deve ser assim que se sente ter um irmão!", pensou Yamamoto.

Ao terminar o horário escolar, Hibari aproximou-se a Tsuna e informou-o que dado o fato de ainda não ter conseguido descobrir o segredo de Yamamoto, iria passar a noite em casa do beisebolista.

Ao chegar ao restaurante, Hibari foi devidamente apresentado ao senhor Yamamoto, que lhe ofereceu o seu melhor prato de sushi, mas o sono foi mais forte e logo adormeceu. O pai de Yamamoto relevou-o das suas tarefas no restaurante e disse-lhe para levar a criança para o seu quarto e irem dormir os dois, que no dia seguinte tinha aulas e já era muito tarde.

Na manhã seguinte, o menino acordou e viu Yamamoto deitado ao seu lado. Espreguiçou-se, esticando-se o máximo que o seu pequeno corpo lhe permitia, para de seguida gatinhar pela cama, tentando descer da mesma. No entanto, a meio do caminho deu de caras com um volume misterioso nas calças do adolescente. Certificou-se de que este ainda estava no seu sétimo sono e aproximou-se com cautela, para examinar aquele mistério. Tocou-o com a pontinha do dedo indicador. Era duro e quente.

Com fome, o pequeno esqueceu rapidamente o tema e desceu as escadas para que o pai de Yamamoto lhe servisse o pequeno almoço.

Mais um dia de aulas passou a correr e ao finalizar, o grupo reuniu-se em casa de Tsuna, pois Hibari havia dito essa manhã, quando chegara à escola, que já sabia qual era o segredo de Yamamoto.

Reborn sentado na mesa de frente para a criança, aguardava pela revelação que esta faria.

― Yamamoto está muito doente! ― Com expressão de seriedade mortal e olhar de extrema preocupação, o menino tentava conter as lágrimas que lutavam por sair dos seus olhos.

O grupo olhou preocupado para o Guardião, que apenas encolheu os ombros sem saber do que o pequeno estava a falar.

― Porque é que pensas isso, Hibari? ― Reborn não conseguia imaginar o que se passava naquela cabecinha morena.

― Quando acordei esta manhã, Yamamoto tinha uma coisa dura, grande e quente no meio das pernas ― Os adolescentes contiveram a respiração. ― e uma vez… ouvi o meu papá di… dizer que são os… os… sintomas de u… uma doença muito… muito grave que formava tumores. ― As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto pequeno e redondo, que tremia por culpa dos soluços.

Reborn gargalhou, caindo de cima da mesa e no processo bateu com a cabeça no chão. Ainda a acariciar a cabeça, o Hitman não conseguia parar de rir e ao mesmo tempo fazendo caretas pela dor. Sem saber se rir ou chorar de dor, o Tutor da Máfia aceitou o segredo.

Reborn respirou fundo e tentando aparentar um ar minimamente sério, mas rolando de riso no seu âmago, virou-se para o mini-Guardião da nuvem.

― É isso mesmo, Hibari. Yamamoto está muito doente, pelo que deves ser um bom menino e tratá-lo muito bem. ― O menino assentiu inocentemente, enquanto tentava em vão secar as lágrimas, que caíam qual cascata.

Os adolescentes que haviam ficados petrificados, não entendiam quais eram as intenções de Reborn.

Gokudera ria ao ser agora Yamamoto o novo alvo das piadas.

Lambo não se apercebia de nada e continuava a brincar com um avião telecomandado, que estatelou-se por "engano" na cara de Gokudera, causando uma interrupção nas suas gargalhadas histéricas.

Tsuna estava em estado catatónico.

Yamamoto tentava acalmar o pranto de Hibari, que o abraçava afirmando que falaria com o seu papá para lhe conseguir o melhor tratamento possível.

Mukuro continha-se para não abraçar o menino, que adoravelmente tentava consolar o pobre "doente".

Chrome estava tão às escuras quanto a criança.

Ryohei perguntava a Yamamoto se aquele padecimento era contagioso, ignorando de propósito a sua real aflição para divertir-se à custas dele, mas sem conseguir afetá-lo no mínimo.


	7. O Segredo de Lambo

**Capitulo 7 -** **O Segredo de Lambo**

Hibari tinha acabado de localizar o seu novo alvo. Lambo, ao ver que o outro menino não parava de olhar na sua direção, aproximou-se.

― Estou a ver que foste cativado pelo grande Lambo-san, como tal vou fazer-te meu subordinado ― disse o bovino, para concluir com uma sonora e exagerada gargalhada.

Hibari encolheu os ombros e decidiu deixar a vaca pensar o que quisesse, visto que dessa forma poderia segui-lo à vontade e como tal ficaria um passo mais perto de descobrir o segredo do pequeno Guardião do Trovão.

O moreno seguiu Lambo durante três dias exatos e dessa forma, a segunda semana chegou ao fim. Ao não ter conseguido nem uma pista, por mínima que fosse, Hibari decidiu que era necessária uma mudança de estratégia.

Como quem não quer a coisa, o pequeno aproximou-se às suas vítimas anteriores, para procurar apoio tático. Quando a pequena ave, que o saudara no dia em que chegara, se pousou num dos ombros.

― Vejo que o teu amiguinho regressou, Kyoya. ― Yamamoto sorriu e tentou tocar na bochecha do menino, mas Hibird picou-lhe o dedo. ― E ao que parece quer passar tempo contigo e não pretende que haja interferências.

A ave soltou um melodioso canto e empreendeu voo em torno do seu dono.

― O que é que queres fedelho? ― questionou um ainda furioso Gokudera, pela vez que o menor o deixara em vergonha na frente do seu amado Décimo.

― Já não sei o que fazer para descobrir o segredo de Lambo! ― A pequena ave voltou a pousar sobre Hibari, desta vez no dedo, que a criança erguera para esse propósito. Hibari olhou fixamente para o animal e acariciou a diminuta cabeça amarela. ― Queria saber se me podiam dar alguma ideia…

Tsuna logo se dispôs a ajudá-lo, mas Gokudera não se encontrava muito feliz com a tarefa, com um pouco de paciência e muita chantagem, as restantes vítimas lá o conseguiram convencer a cooperar.

Elaboraram um plano e colocaram-no em ação.

Lambo estava a brincar com uma dinamite que roubara a Gokudera, quando este entrou e o viu. Ruborizado com um tom vermelho brilhante, que faria concorrência a um tomate, o maior pegou no pequeno Bovino sem que este se apercebesse e tirou-lhe a dinamite da mão, para depois jogá-la fora.

Uma explosão soou, seguida de um sermão.

― Estás louco? Quantas vezes temos de te dizer para não brincares com armas?

― Lambo-san não estava a brincar. Lambo-san é um hitman e sabe o que faz. Lá porque Bakadera Cabeça de Polvo não saiba o que faz, não significa que Lambo-san não o saiba.

A criança fazia caretas, colocando a língua para fora, enquanto esperneava e tentava soltar-se sem êxito.

Gokudera levou a criança para o quarto de Tsuna, onde este já os esperava junto a Yamamoto, Hibari e o seu pequeno acompanhante, Hibird. Yamamoto pegou no menino ao colo e colocou-o gentilmente em cima da mesa de estudos, assegurando-se de que estava confortável.

No entanto, Gokudera ainda estava chateado pelo que acontecera e discordou do trato que Yamamoto dispensava para com Lambo.

― Se queremos averiguar qual é o segredo da Vaca Tonta, temos de fazer com que nos tema e não tratá-lo como se fosse feito de delicado cristal.

Gokudera apagou as luzes e acendeu apenas o candeeiro que repousava num dos cantos da secretária. A luz foi virada abruptamente e direcionada sobre os olhos do Bovino, cegando-o momentaneamente.

O ambiente escuro, apenas iluminado por uma luz fraca, foi interrompido por uma voz grossa e rouca, que deu inicio ao interrogatório. A vaca tremia de medo e rapidamente começou a chorar entre insultos dirigidos a Bakadera.

Tsuna preocupado, correu em direção à porta, que fora fechada no momento em que entraram, mas tropeçou com a sua mochila escolar e caiu de cara no chão. Sentou-se entre caretas e esfregou o rosto, tentando aliviar a dor. Com cuidado de não voltar a cair, levantou-se e ligou a luz, para de seguida abrir a porta. Detrás da porta, surgiu uma misteriosa sombra, que passou despercebida para os presentes, menos para Hibird que levantou voo e empreendeu na sua direção.

Tsuna sentou-se na cadeira, que descansava em frente da secretária e colocou Lambo sobre as suas pernas, enquanto se desculpava, para depois abraçá-lo, tentado consolá-lo. Tudo isto, sob a atenta vista da misteriosa sombra, que trocava olhares desconfiados com a avezinha.

― A vaquinha tem medo do escuro? ― Uma voz em tom de gozo, escutou-se ao lado da mesa, que os presentes reconheceram como pertencente a Reborn, olharam para baixo e viram-no sentado tranquilamente, com uma expressão sádica no seu rosto infantil e Hibird pousado na ponta da sua arma.

Reborn começou a picar o Guardião do Trovão e gozar com ele por ser chorão. Tais palavras afetaram muito a criança, mas ninguém tirando Hibari pareceu dar-se conta disso, pelo que decidiu observar atentamente as reações de Lambo.

― Lambo, acaso o teu maior segredo é… que desejas, não é que Reborn te reconheça como rival, mas que te veja como um amigo? ― Hibari tentou perguntar com o maior tato possível.

A sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara a ter em conta os sentimentos das pessoas e a não magoar esses sentimentos, principalmente aqueles que as pessoas tentam esconder muito bem no fundo dos seus corações.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto de Tsuna, sendo apenas possível escutar os soluços afogados de Lambo. A vaca assentiu e as lágrimas corriam pela sua face corada pelo esforço do pranto. Reborn apanhado pela surpresa, apenas disse que Hibari tinha passado a prova e que ficavam apenas três segredos por desvendar.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Fica aqui um presentinho de Natal.

Eu sei, este capitulo foi fraquinho! Mas o que é que esperavam do segredo de uma criança? Não tinha muito por onde pegar para fazer um "grande" e misterioso segredo. O próximo é melhor. Espero eu!

Deixem reviews, please. É Natal! Façam a vossa boa ação do dia e ajudem esta pobrezinha a conseguir comentários. HOHOHO Feliz Natal!


	8. O Segredo de Ryohei

**Capitulo 8 -** **O Segredo de Ryohei**

No inicio da semana seguinte, Ryohei recebeu a visita do Mestre Pao Pao, que o deixou a cargo do treino de Hibari. Era o seu dever ensinar à criança quão EXTREMO era o boxe.

No decorrer dessa segunda-feira, Hibari chegou a uma conclusão, sem direito a refutação. Ryohei era um aficionado ao EXTREMO, que em cada dez palavras que saiam da sua boca, onze eram "boxe".

Não demorou muito tempo para que também averiguasse, que o boxeador sofria de um EXTREMO complexo de irmã e que esta não teria namorado até depois dos quarenta anos, isso se tudo corresse bem, é claro.

Mas nada disso era segredo, provavelmente não havia uma única pessoa naquela escola, que não tivesse conhecimento desses dois fatos.

Sem mais delongas, o dia chegou ao seu termino e Hibari regressou a casa de Tsuna desanimado ao EXTREMO, pois não tinha conseguido, nem uma pequenina pista sobre o segredo mais bem guardado de Ryohei.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, a criança apresentou-se no ginásio para receber a sua aula de boxe, apenas para descobrir o segredo de Ryohei.

O boxeador escutou um barulho e deu meia-volta, deparando-se com o menino, de olhos arregalados e fixos na sua silhueta. A criança saiu a correr em direção à rua, sendo seguida por Ryohei.

― Cuidado! ― gritou tanto quanto os seus pequenos pulmões lhe permitiam ― A doença de Yamamoto é contagiosa, de… ― Finalmente a sua boca foi tapada pela mão do adolescente, que havia conseguido por fim apanhá-lo.

O desportista estava apenas de toalha, ainda com o cabelo molhado e a espuma a escorrer pelo seu corpo tonificado. Corado, Ryohei massacrava-se mentalmente pelo fato de se ter esquecido de fechar e trancar a porta dos balneários, antes de começar a tomar banho.

O fanático do EXTREMO, pensava que não havia forma alguma de que a criança o conseguisse envergonhar ainda mais do que já fizera, nesse mesmo dia. Mas tal veio a revelar-se uma ideia errónea, que foi desmentida ao finalizar essa tarde.

O Mestre Pao Pao apareceu ao entardecer para avaliar o progresso do treino de Hibari, acompanhado nada mais nada menos de toda a Décima Geração, da sua irmãzinha e a melhor amiga dela.

― Reborn, descobri o segredo de Ryohei ― disse o pequeno com ar preocupado, que logo os presentes notaram.

― Que passa, Kyoya, pareces preocupado? ― Yamamoto agachou-se para ficar à altura do pequeno, que logo começou a chorar.

― Yamamoto, não quero que tu e Ryohei morram… ― Os adolescentes preocupados tentaram consolar o menino.

Tsuna acarinhava o cabelo do menor, enquanto Yamamoto o pegou ao colo e o embalava lentamente. Chrome tentava acalmar o pranto com palavras suaves e secava o rosto do menino com um pedaço de tecido, que fora no seu melhor momento de glória, a gravata de Mukuro, que parecia de alguma forma ligeiramente constrangido e sem saber bem o que fazer.

Mais calmo, Hibari esfregava os seus olhinhos e soluçava baixinho.

― Podes explicar-nos o que se passou, Kyoya-chan? ― perguntou Chrome com um tom maternal ― Porque é que dizes que não queres que Yamamoto-san e Sasagawa-san morram?

― Ya… Yamamoto tem um tu… tumor no meio das pernas ― começou a explicar o menino, causando o rubor das meninas presentes e do dito cujo beisebolista ― e quando cheguei hoje d… de manhã para começar o treino, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e aproximei-me para ver se era Ryohei, quando abri... ― As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas o medo continuava impresso na sua voz infantil, quando foi interrompido pela voz desesperada de certo adolescente, com o rosto mais vermelho que a cor dos tomates.

― Não passou nada! ― Ryohei tentou desviar a atenção e que se esquecessem do assunto, por amor ao EXTREMO, a sua irmã estava ali e não queria que a sua inocente mente soubesse desse tipo de coisas, que ele se asseguraria que ela nunca em toda a sua vida veria.

― Não interfiras, Ryohei ― disse o Mestre Pao Pao aka Reborn.

― Mas, Mestre Pao Pao?!

― Sê um homem e escuta até ao fim. ― Com voz e expressão séria, mas gargalhando no seu interior, Reborn colocou Ryohei na linha. ― Podes continuar, Hibari.

― A doença de Yamamoto é contagiosa e infetou Ryohei. ― Os garotos da Décima Geração ao ver aonde se dirigia o assunto, começaram a rir, quase até cair no chão ao não ter onde se apoiarem, criando um efeito dominó, quando se tentaram agarrar uns aos outros.

― Explica melhor, Hibari. ― Reborn esboçou um sorriso malicioso, sendo visto apenas por Mukuro, que sorriu em concordância com as intenções do Tutor.

― Quando abri a porta do balneário, Ryohei estava a queixar-se, enquanto tentava aliviar as dores do tumor que tinha entre as pernas. Movia as mãos, subia e des… ― Ryohei sem se poder conter mais, jogou-se contra Yamamoto, que com a criança ao colo, tentava mudar de tema e tapou a boca do pequeno.

Os dois "doentes" riam de constrangimento e tentavam que o menino se deixasse de mover e tentar destapar a boca, para continuar a falar.

As meninas tinham tido duas reações completamente opostas. Hana deu um valente golpe a Ryohei, que praticamente o deixou fora de combate e disse que não sabia porque é que por momentos, pensou que ele era uma boa pessoa e que podia ser o homem certo para ela. Chrome e Kyoko estavam confusas, pois não entendiam realmente o que se passava.

Mukuro, como bom mentor, disse a Chrome que não tinha nada com o que se preocupar e que o melhor para a sua saúde e inocência mental, era ignorar e esquecer tudo o que fora dito naquele ginásio.

Reborn não querendo deixar morrer um tema tão divertido e embaraçoso, que lhe permitia desfrutar da consternação dos dois adolescentes, decidiu jogar mais lenha na fogueira, já por si só imensa, quente, brilhante…

― E vocês ― Virou-se para os meninos "saudáveis". ―, devem ter muito cuidado para não contraírem esta epidemia altamente contagiosa, que só afeta o género masculino. Pelo que me foi possível compreender através das palavras de Hibari, é uma condição muito grave e extremamente dolorosa.

Hibari assentiu muito sério e com olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas já extintas.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Quem mandou o Ryohei brincar com o assunto e dizer a Yamamoto que esperava que a "doença" dele não fosse contagiosa?  
Não pude resistir a fazê-lo pagar pelas suas palavras.

O que acharam do capítulo?


	9. O Segredo de Chrome

**Capitulo 9 - O Segredo de Chrome**

Hibari localizou o seu novo objetivo rapidamente. Chrome havia ido à casa de Tsuna e pedido que a ajudassem a localizar Mukuro, Ken e Chikusa, que tinham sumido durante o fim de semana.

Num dois por três, Hibari e Chrome começaram a conviver e tratar-se como verdadeiros irmãos. Para Chrome era bom ter alguém que dependesse dela pela primeira vez na sua vida e não ser ela a que dependesse dos outros para tudo.

É claro que estava grata a Mukuro-san, por tê-la salvo e protegido todo esse tempo. Ela fora uma criança indesejada que ninguém queria. Quando os seus pais se divorciaram, em vez de lutarem pela sua custódia, lutaram por empurrá-la um para o outro, mas logo veio o acidente e o coma. Como tal, a luta cessou momentaneamente, ao pensarem que ela não sobreviveria. Alguns médicos comentavam que eles pareceram suspirar de alívio e essa situação criou um verdadeiro vendaval entre as enfermeiras, que quiseram chamar os serviços de assistência social.

Não se sabia ao certo quem tinha sido, mas dois meses exatos, após a adolescente entrar em coma, uma assistente social apareceu no hospital e retirou a guarda aos pais, pelo que Chrome ao ser menor de idade, ficou a cargo do estado. Ainda assim, muitos não deixavam de comentar quão lamentável era a sua situação.

Sendo esta a situação de Chrome, era perfeitamente compreensível a dependência que havia desenvolvido em relação ao seu salvador e guardião. Como tal, quando retomou a consciência, fugiu do hospital, de forma a não acabar num orfanato, ou pior com um dos seus desprezáveis pais, que tinham orado aos deuses pela sua morte e assim deixar de ter aquele problema nas suas vidas.

― Chrome-ne-chan, que estás a pensar? Pareces estar na lua? ― O menino olhava fixamente a adolescente com um olhar brilhante, que recordava vagamente um cachorrinho abandonado cruelmente no meio de uma chuva torrencial.

― Não é nada, Kyoya-chan. ― A menina agachou-se e sorriu. ― Sabes se já há notícias de Mukuro-san?

― Reborn disse que ele devia regressar ainda hoje ou mais tardar amanhã.

No dia seguinte, Hibari acompanhou Chrome no seu encontro com os ex-desaparecidos. Querendo averiguar o segredo da sua nova amiga, a criança decidiu ficar essa semana no esconderijo dos Guardiões da Névoa.

O tempo passou e nada de segredo. O que entretanto descobriu, foi que não gostava da forma como Chikusa e Ken tratavam a sua nova irmã. Como tal deviam receber o seu devido castigo, afinal a sua mãe sempre dissera, que os meninos mal comportados tinham de ser castigados e eles tinham sido realmente muito maus.

Ken e Chikusa ou o Par de Idiotas, como os havia decidido chamar o Mini-Guardião da Nuvem, estavam a praticar uma tática combinada para as batalhas vindouras, quando no momento tão esperado, o ataque atingiu o boneco e este explodiu, enchendo-os de farinha.

O duo tossia e espirrava, pensando que a situação não podia piorar. Mas eis que o demónio aparece e inicia uma sequência de tiro ao alvo, sendo eles o alvo.

― Para, seu fedelho! Se eu te apanho, esgano-te. ― Chikusa correu na direção do menor, mas caiu redondo no chão ao escorregar na arma usada por Hibari, um ovo que se havia estatelado no chão em vez de atingir o alvo.

― Kufufufu… ― Mukuro deu a sua característica risada e acariciou a cabeça do menor. ― Ora, ora! Estamos muito travessos hoje, K-Y-O-chan. ― O menino rosnou e afastou a cabeça.

― Não gosto de ti! ― Deu meia volta e abraçou-se à sua queridíssima irmã.

― Penso que começo a gostar desta recém descoberta personalidade travessa. Kufufu! É muito diferente do Hibari resmungão que conheço e com o qual estou habituado a lidar.

"Mal posso esperar pelo regresso da cotovia e fazer uso desta nova informação, vai ser muito divertido brincar com Kyo-chan."

― Kufufu! ― Hibari sentiu um arrepio frio na espinha.

A esta partida seguiram-se outras, sempre com as mesmas vítimas, mas sem nunca se dar conta da presença de um espião, que se divertia enormemente. Entre um sem fim de travessuras chegou o fim de semana.

― Chrome-ne-chan, é muito boa pessoa e honesta. Ela nunca guardaria um segredo.

― Entendo. E quê? ― Reborn encarava a criança seriamente.

― Tira-a da lista ― ordenou Hibari, quase invocando um dejá vu dos seus melhores tempos, como Presidente do Comité de Disciplina.

― Não!

― Mas, assim nunca vou conseguir lutar contigo. Acaso tens medo, bebé? ― O Tutor ergueu uma sobrancelha e desenhou um sorriso sádico no seu infantil rosto.

― Hm… está bem. Vou retirá-la da lista… ― Hibari encheu-se de alegria e esperança, todas essas emoções brilhantes e inspiradoras que aparecem nas novelas e canções ―, mas… ― O sorriso morreu nos lábios do infante guardião. ― só se conseguires descobrir o segredo de Mukuro. Muahahahah...cof cof Preciso de um cof copo de água cof engasguei-me cof cof...

Tal qual adivinha de televisão, que sabia tudo, não porque adivinhasse, mas porque estivera a escutar atrás da porta, a mãe de Tsuna entrou a correr quase tropeçando no ato (descobrimos de onde Tsuna herdou o rasgo de desastrado) e deu um copo cheio até cima de água fresca e translucida.

O Tutor bebeu entre profundos pensamentos. "É impossível que descubra o segredo desse comparsa sádico e trapaceiro. Ele tem uma personalidade tão ou mais enganadora do que a minha… é um elogio claro, mas sem dúvida será entretido vê-lo tentar!"

Enquanto isso, o dito cujo, tinha estabelecido uma nova meta com base no seu interesse por averiguar quanto da personalidade da cotovia havia mudado. A diferença de personalidade entre o Hibari de seis anos e o de dezasseis anos era abismal.

Para melhor empreender a sua missão, Mukuro tinha-se tornado um stalker que faria inveja aos profissionais.

― Assim que sou o teu novo objetivo, K-Y-O-chan! ― O sorriso de pervertido psicopata cresceu, o vento soprou, os grilos calaram-se, as aves estatelaram-se nos vidros e bateram as botas (pássaros tem botas?), o galo cantou (era meio-dia). ― Devo planear muito bem a minha estratégia e planear as regras para meu próprio benefício. Kufufufu...cof...fu… cof… águaaa… ― Desmaiou, pois devido à sua condição de stalker, havia permanecido escondido o tempo todo e como tal não tinha ninguém para lhe levar um copo de água.


	10. O Segredo de Mukuro

Notas da Autora:

Este capitulo contém conteúdo homossexual. Se não gostas, não leias.

Caso não gostes, mas queiras continuar a ler e saltar o lemon, podes fazê-lo, visto que colocarei um aviso quando lá chegar.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 - O Segredo de Mukuro**

Era segunda-feira, quando Mukuro se encontrou incapaz de suprimir o sorriso de satisfação que lutava por surgir, ao ver a Pequena Cotovia entrar no seu território em Kukuyoland.

"Esta manhã iniciou como qualquer outra. Bem… quase… para quê mentir? Não havia nada de normal nessa manhã. Começando, no sorriso psicopata de Mukuro… espera isso é normal! Continuando, no duo de idiotas mortos no chão… Ah! Espera, só estão inconscientes, que pena!", pensou Hibari. "E terminando, em Chrome, com um pauzinho na mão a tocar os cadáveres, espera estão vivos!", o menino suspirou desiludido. "Sim, tudo perfeitamente normal, em parâmetros mukurenses, se é que essa palavra existe."

Hibari aproximou-se, para de seguida sentar-se no sofá ao seu lado e encará-lo, sem sequer pestanejar. Mukuro divertia-se, com o esforço do pequeno em não pestanejar em situação alguma e dispôs-se a desfrutar das atenções, tão bem merecidas, que a criança lhe quis prestar, durante essa semana.

Durante o decorrer da semana, Hibari tornou-se quase uma extensão do adolescente, com penteado de abacaxi. Onde Mukuro ia, Hibari ia também. Já fosse comer ou dormir, o pequeno estava sempre lá. Só não o acompanhava ao quarto de banho, pois este trancava sempre a porta, ao recordar os acontecimentos anteriores, envolvendo certo beisebolista e certo boxeador. Não necessitava que o catalogassem de doente terminal, por muita atenção que isso lhe pudesse outorgar.

O menino, suspirava cinco vezes, a cada três minutos. Continuava às escuras, sem descobrir nenhuma pista do segredo, do Tarado do Tridente.

A semana chegou ao fim e a bazooka estava finalmente concertada. O domingo iniciou com Reborn a dar ordens. Dame-Tsuna, faz isto! Vaca tonta, faz aquilo! Giannini, faz aculoutro! E entre ordens, o resto da Décima Geração foi chegando e instalando-se na sala de estar da residência Sawada, para poderem despedir-se do pequeno Hibari.

A bazooka foi jogada sobre o infante e a conhecida e familiar fumaça rosada não se fez esperar, cobrindo toda a divisão.

Entre espirros, o fumo começou a dispersar-se, deixando ver um furioso Hibari Kyoya, de dezasseis anos, que agarrou Mukuro pelo colarinho do casaco e exigiu saber o segredo que lhe fora impossível averiguar.

Tsuna, tentava acalmar os espíritos e Chrome, tentava meter alguma lógica, dentro daquela cabeça dura.

― Não te metas, Chrome-ne-chan! ― Hibari largou o psicopata e tapou a boca. Para espanto de todos e do mesmo, não só as recordações haviam sido preservadas, mas também as emoções. ― Não se atrevam a dizer nada ou juro que se vão arrepender pelo resto das suas vi…

Mukuro agachou-se e murmurou algo no ouvido do menor, que terminou corado e sem palavras. Uma reação chocante para todos os presentes.

Hibari ruborizado, sim, vermelhinho que nem um tomate até à ponta das orelhinhas, jogou um golpe na direção de Mukuro e saiu a trote, completamente indignado.

Agora, Hibari sabia o segredo e a Décima Geração não, e a julgar pela reação do recém chegado Guardião da Nuvem, era um belíssimo, fantástico, delicioso e suculento segredo. Como "bons" detetives tentaram (e falharam) em averiguar qual era o segredo de Mukuro.

Reborn deixou escapar o seu típico sorriso de "eu sei algo que tu não" e deixou a sala.

Mukuro despediu-se e saiu, sendo seguido por Chrome.

― Mukuro-san, o que é que disse a Kyoya-chan, para que este reagisse assim? ― perguntou quando chegaram à rua.

― Kufufu… ora, Chrome, o meu maior segredo obviamente! Kufufu!

― Realmente contou-lhe o seu segredo? ― Recebeu um sorriso travesso, acompanhado de uma piscadela picara. ― E… qual é? ― Timidamente, tentou testar a sua sorte e ver se conseguia que Mukuro lho contasse também.

Mukuro sorriu e aproximou-se ao seu ouvido e murmurou.

― O meu segredo, Chrome, é que tenho estado a planear, como desflorar, o nosso pequeno Kyo-chan desde que o conheci ― O sorriso ladeado, recordava Cheshire, o gato do País das Maravilhas. ― e atá-lo a mim pelo resto das nossas longas vidas.

"Desflorar? O que é que Mukuro-san sabe de flores?", pensou a menina confusa.

― Não sabia que gostava de flores, Mukuro-san!

Mukuro sorriu perante a inocência da sua querida aprendiz.

Não foi até várias semanas depois que, Chrome compreendeu o verdadeiro significado por trás das palavras de Mukuro e disse adeus à sua ingénua forma de pensar.

oOo- I – N – Í – C – I – O -oOo

LEMON

Chrome chegou a Kukuyoland e passou vários corredores, quando escutou uma voz que deixava transparecer o "sofrimento" que o seu dono estava a sentir.

― Kyoya-chan! ― A adolescente correu na direção da qual provinham os sons.

À medida que se aproximava, os sons iam ficando mais fortes e claros.

― Vá, K-Y-O-chan, vais dizer que não gostas do que te estou a fazer?

― Pa… para… ― Escutou-se um suspiro dificultoso entre arfadas. ― já não posso mai… mais. N-não me tortures assim!

― Mukuro-san, que estás a fazer a Kyoy… ― Chrome era viva imagem de uma caricatura de desenhos animados, olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta e cabelos arrepiados. A menina nem teve tempo de cobrir os seus olhos antes de desmaiar e cair redonda no chão com uma hemorragia nasal massiva.

Plaf! Hibari deu uma chapada a Mukuro.

― Disseste que a porta estava fechada.

O Guardião da Nuvem tentou separar-se de Mukuro e levantar-se do seu colo, mas este puxou-o de regresso, atingindo o ponto doce de Hibari sem realmente ter a intenção. Não por isso, sentido-se mal. Afinal só era uma prova de quão bom ele era, que até podia satisfazer a sua Cotovia sem querer.

― Para, Chrome-ne-chan, ainda está aqui.

― Chrome colapsou e não deve despertar em várias horas.

― Disse que não e não é não. Haaaaaa… ― Mukuro abraçou o corpo da sua obsessão, tomou impulso e deu a volta, ficando desta vez sobre a sua Pequena Nuvem. ― Que pensas que estás a fazer? Solta-me agoraaaaah ― Pequenos beijos começaram a cobrir o seu pescoço. ― mesmooooooh… aah… aaaaaah…

― Claro que te deixo, assim que terminar-mos… ― Moveu-se mais rápido, quando estava perto de alcançar o climax, mordeu o pescoço albino que tanto amava.

― Imbeeeeh… haaa… imbecil, não deixes marcas, tenho uma imagem que preservar… Mukurooooooo! ― Hibari gritou, deixando sair o fruto do seu prazer, manchando ambos os seus ventres.

― Kyoyaaaaaaa! ― Deu uma última estocada e pintou o interior do seu amado com os seus tons.

LEMON

oOo- F – I – N – A – L -oOo

Chrome acordou no sofá. "Talvez foi um sonho ou só a minha imaginação a correr selvagem", pensou a menina.

― Sim, definitivamente foi imaginação minha.

― Não sabia que a tua imaginação era tão pervertida, Chrome! ― Mukuro entrou seguido de um envergonhado e recém banhado Hibari, com os cabelos molhados que pingavam pelo seu pálido pescoço e cujas as gotas traçavam caminhos proibidos pelas suas clavículas e escorriam a esconder-se por debaixo do seu uniforme.

Após os primeiros dias de choque, Chrome descobriu a sua veia yaoistica e passou a espiar o casalinho, sem que este se desse conta. Melhor dizendo, sem que Hibari se desse conta, pois Mukuro sabia tudo e nada lhe escapava e estava realmente satisfeito ao ter conseguido uma cúmplice, que o ajudava a conseguir as expressões mais embaraçosas e adoráveis de Hibari. Chrome como boa fangirl que era, procurava ter sempre à mão a sua máquina fotográfica afim de imortalizar os momentos mais "preciosos" do seu irmãozinho e do seu mestre, tradução espiava-os na sua intimidade e vendia as fotos a outras fangirls ao melhor preço. Sem dúvida era por fim uma digna aprendiz pervertida do Mestre da Perversão, Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

Nota:

Este foi o meu primeiro lemon. Foi apenas uma experiência e não sei realmente se saiu bem, pelo peço a quem o leu, que comente e diga o que achou e o que posso melhorar.

Feliz 2017!


End file.
